Nothing Was the Same
by theWriterD
Summary: All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible.
1. Prologue

He couldn't hold back any longer. He needed her in his arms, whoever she was. She was his and he was hers in return.

He watched as she pushed her hair long blonde hair to one side, gently combing it over her shoulder with her fingertips, as she placed herself on the countertop and he took his regular place between her legs, resting his face into the crease of her neck, "Why must we do this every night?" He murmured, yearning for more than she was able to provide; he was unsure if she was going to answer or if the dream would continue as scripted.

It was the **_same_** thing every night.

Every night, they would meet at this same place in his dream. It was the kitchen of a gorgeous home he had never been to with a girl he had never met, nor seen.

Even at this angle, they could barely make out each other's faces. He could only see that she had extremely long blonde hair and she wore a ring on her left he dreaming of a married woman? He was unsure of who she was or _why _she was, but something deep inside of him called him to her, and he couldn't resist it.

Darien lifted his face from her neck until their breath was the only thing that danced along each other's lips and they longed for the inevitable until he actually managed to speak, "Who are you?"

The silhouette gently lifted her hand and placed it on to Darien's face, as he prepared for the answer he had always been waiting for.

* * *

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I do not own Sailor Moon, lol.**

**This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction, so bare with me. It may be a little different than what you have experienced but I guarantee you'll love it. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: School Daze

_Chapter 1: School Daze!_

_Darien Shields is a senior in college and also a huge playboy. He is known all around campus for being a womanizer and a cheat, but even with that reputation, he manages to continue his manly duty which includes getting any woman he wants. Darien has never had a problem with getting the woman he desired because women were always throwing themselves at him and he appreciated their generosity enough not to turn them away._

_That was until now._

_Darien may have met his match, the girl he's been dreaming of, his equal._

* * *

It was the first day of the semester and Darien was late for his last class of the day, Western Civilization. He groaned in disappointment before turning the door handle slightly and entering the packed lecture hall.

Darien looked around at the packed lecture hall before looking towards the top of the stairs and spotting the only empty chair that he believed to be in the room. Luckily, the seat was next to one of the prettiest girls in the classroom. Hopefully she was smart enough to do all of the studying while I copy the answers, he thought, laughing to himself.

Upon sitting down, the blonde haired girl looked up at Darien, smiling. She was more than beautiful. Her hair long, almost down to her hip and it fit her face perfectly. Her deep blue eyes were smiling before I could even begin to look at her lips which did the same.

She was intoxicating. For a second, he felt like he had already met her.

She must've caught on to Darien's staring because she opened her mouth and he saw her lips moving before he heard the words, "Um, hello…" She moved the long blonde hair from in front of her eyes, pushing it behind her ear before sticking out her hand to Darien, "Call me Sere. It's nice to meet you."

Darien stared at the girl's face, confused for a second, before taking her hand and shaking it. It was the strangest feeling, something he couldn't shake. She looked so familiar for some reason, her presence was so familiar, "Darien. Nice to meet you, too."

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Walters. I want to thank those of you who arrived to my class on time and to those who didn't," his eyes shot up to were Darien sat, "Try harder next time to make it to class before I close my door. After that point you will no longer be let in." He declared, handing out syllabi.

"It's okay. I'm surprised I was on time today. I'm usually VERY late, so I'm sure that one day you'll have company standing outside." She stated, flashing that smile of hers.

Time passed and their teacher rambled on about nothing, introducing himself & giving the overview of the class. Throughout his speech, Darien couldn't help but look at Sere.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before? I can't help but feel like I've known you in the past." Darien questioned.

She made a face as if she were thinking and then something caused her eyes to widen, but she kept her thoughts to herself, "No, I don't think so."

"It's just that… You remind me of this girl I used to torture at the arcade years ago, but I know it can't be you because she had these little cute balls on her head. I used to call her Meatball Head. Boy, would she get upset!" I laughed a little to myself.

But Serena didn't laugh; instead her eyes narrowed at Darien.

"Or could it really be? Serena Tsukino? Is that you?"

The blonde stated looking at me nervously before pulling her hair back into ponytails, "Surprise, Jerk face." She mumbled, letting her hair fall and placing her face in her hands.

Darien jumped in his seat at the resemblance, suddenly remembering the girl and the arguments he had forgotten years ago "Yo-You're M-Meatball Head?"

"Can we discontinue that name, please? I think I've grown up enough to be called by the name my Parents have given me." She smirked, looking at her childhood enemy.

"But how could it be? You look nothing like you used to. Where are your meatballs? Where is all of the bunny apparel? Where have you been for all of these years?"

"It's called growing up, Darien." She stated, looking away and back towards the teacher that had been rambling for the last 30 minutes or so.

"I know that and I do see that you've done a lot of that, you actually look… smart." He stated, before Serena shot him a dirty look that resembled more of the girl he used to know, "I'm just saying… We both know you weren't the smartest girl in high school. You were kind of a complete ditz. I remember when you used to flunk EVERY math test placed in your line of sight" He laughed.

"Why, thank you Darien. Those were such sweet memories that I am honored to share with you." She stated sarcastically, "You're starting to sound more and more like the jerk that I knew and loathed."

"I just can't understand why I didn't notice you at first. Where have you been, Meatball Head? I heard you moved to Japan but no one but the girls knew for sure where."

"SEREN… Never mind. I moved back to Japan with my family to finish high school, took a couple of college courses there, and decided to move back here. Besides, I am 21. Did you really expect me to keep those meatballs forever?"

"I kind of did." Darien stated, "I just can't believe that this is what you grew into." He said, not believing that the girl he thought was more than beautiful was once his enemy. Someone he loved to make fun of, someone he had grew to love in the act, and the only person he had only thought about being in love with.

That was Darien's deepest secret. He had once been in love with Serena and no one noticed that once she left, he had become the man he was today. The playboy he was today.

Darien noticed the ring on her left hand and his entire body tensed up. He had seen that ring before but he was unsure of exactly where, "Are you engaged?"

"What?" Serena wore a surprised look on her face and looked down at her hand before covering the diamond ring on her finger, "Oh no, this is from my boyfriend back in Japan. He gave it to me on our anniversary."

"I can't believe it. He must be a fool." Darien smirked and spoke. He had resorted back to his old teasing.

"Well, believe it, Jerk face." Serena retorted, closing her book and note pad.

"Wait, Meatball… I mean, Serena, where are you going?" Darien asked.

"Class is over, Darien. It's the end of the day for me." She stood, sweeping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and walked past him. He watched her every move as she inched towards the door, holding his breath in the process.

This would be a long semester.

* * *

"And Mina, can you believe he didn't notice me at all?" Serena yelled into the phone to her friend.

"I could believe it, hell we didn't even notice who you were when you got here, Sere!" She answered, laughing.

"Very funny, Mina. A girl leaves for 6 years and no one knows her. Y'all are horrible friends." Serena laughed.

"To be fair, Sere, you didn't exactly remember Darien either!"

"When I left for Japan I tried as hard as I could to forget that face," she lied, "He made my high school life a living hell. Plus, he looked a lot different than when I left."

True, Darien had teased Serena but there was something about their bantering that actually got her through her high school years. It was almost as though he was that extra push she needed to do better in school.

When she saw him walking in to class, she didn't notice him because he had grown over the years into something dark and handsome, something mysterious, and while they were kids, he was merely a happy kid with his best friend Andrew at his side. They were older than Serena and her friends, which was evident now.

Darien's once boyish face had matured into that of a man. He was a man now.

"I still think that you both had a crush on each other and I don't care what you say." Mina chimed in, breaking Serena's thought.

"How could anyone like that bastard? Do you know he immediately returned to teasing as if I were 15 years old again?"

"And I bet you referred to him as a 'Jerk Face' or something to that nature," Mina laughed, "because I know you and I know you couldn't resist that opportunity."

"You're damn right." Serena stated, parking her red Nissan Maxima coupe in front of her apartment building and grabbing her book bag and her purse, "Have I really changed that much to be unnoticeable?"

"You really haven't changed, personality wise but physically, yes." Mina assured, "You're no longer the girl in the arcade with the balls on top of her head. You've grown to be so beautiful and smart, and I just hate the girls and I weren't there to witness."

Serena stopped at the front of the building and smiled, "Thank you, Mina. I can't wait to see you all. I can't believe I've been here for a week and have only seen you guys one time." She continued to walk towards the elevator.

"I know, but everyone's been so busy with school and then with you unpacking and stuff, it just hasn't been a chance. How's the moving going anyway?"

"It's been great. I'm all unpacked except for the kitchen but that doesn't bother me, I don't cook anyway!"

"Thank God! Has Seiya checked on you since you've been here?" Mina asked, and Serena's attitude immediately changed.

"Um, sure he has!" Serena lied, "He's been calling non-stop but I've just been too busy to talk, like now. Can I call you right back, Mina?" The friends said their goodbyes and disconnected the call, stepping off of the elevator.

Serena looked down to place her phone in her purse and before she could look up, she bumped into something, someone rather, with a thud. She dropped her book bag as the person grabbed on to her arms to brace them.

"Oh excuse me! I'm sorry… Andrew?" She asked with wide eyes and she stared at the tall man with blonde hair she had called her big brother throughout high school. He stared down at her puzzled, he didn't recognize her either!

"I'm sorry, love." He stated, before letting her arms go, "Do I know you?"

"I know I haven't changed that much, my God Andrew. It's like all of my old friends are being so horrible to me! Like what have I done to you guys to be treated so cruel? I mean…"

The strange blonde hair girl began to go off emotionally as only one person Andrew had known could, "Serena. Is that you?"

"YES! It is me. I'm so tired of you people not knowing who I am! A girl takes her balls out of her head and you would think she would still have the same fac… Urrrrgh." Serena's rant was cut off by Andrew pulling her into an embrace, "Aw! Hello, big brother." She laughed, trying to gasp for air.

"You have grown up to be so beautiful," He said letting her go, "I've missed you so much! It's nothing like having a younger sister to follow you around and whine to you non-stop."

"Thank you!" She grinned, looking at Andrew. The same for Darien was for him, they both had grown up.

"Where were you headed anyway? We have to catch up! When did you get back to America?" He asked, picking up Serena's book bag off of the ground.

"To my apartment and since last Sunday." She said, watching Andrew's eyes light up.

"You stay in this building?"

"Yes, I stay right there in 202." She pointed at the end of the hall to a single door.

"What a coincidence, I stay there," He pointed towards the other end of the hall at another single door, "Apartment 201!"

Serena was ecstatic that she had an old friend in the building, "This is amazing, Drew! I'll have someone in the building to show me around. Everything has changed since I've left the city." She blushed.

"Of course, Sere! Come on, I was going out for pizza but I guess we can order some instead and catch up at my place." He said, leading her towards his door. She followed, excitedly.

"I think mine may be a little larger than yours because this is the 2 bedroom townhouse." He said, shutting the door behind the two friends.

Serena looked around at the enormous apartment, taking in its cream walls and the boyish décor, "You must have a roommate?" She asked silently, flopping down on the couch.

"Yes, he should be on his way home right now. He had classes earlier today, then he usually goes to the gym but he shouldn't be long."

"Great, I want to meet him. Is he cute?" Serena asked, watching Andrew walk into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"I think you've already met him." Andrew smirked and sat near her on the couch, "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Meat Lover's, please? And what do you mean?" She asked, confused.

At that moment, they both turned to the front door where keys were jingling at the front door and it was pushed open, "There he is now." Andrew laughed as Serena's mouth dropped.

She couldn't believe it. It was going to be high school all over again.

"Meatball Head? What are you doing here? I thought I left you in class." Darien stated, stepping into the living room.

"I was hoping the same thing." She said, rolling her eyes.

Andrew leaned back and laughed, "Meet your new _neighbor_, Serena."


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Chapter 2  
**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! My work schedule is starting to wear me out but... I am back by popular demand! Not seriously, but still... Thanks for the reviews, darlings. :)  
**

* * *

Serena's head spun. It was bad enough she was sharing a class with her long-time enemy but to be anywhere near him would be complete overkill.

"Andrew, tell me you're kidding!" She yelled, stepping back, "He can't be the roommate you're talking about. He's not even house trained!"

Darien smirked, looking in her direction, "You seemed so much more intelligent this morning, Serena… When I didn't know you were the same meatball head from high school."

"That's just so hilarious, Darien. Please, more jokes. I would love to spend this evening listening to you ramble." Serena stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I bet you would."

"Freaking asshole."

"Meatball Head."

"Bit-" Serena started.

Andrew laughed at the two's mockery and cut her off quickly; "Are you both going to start this up again?"

"Of course not, I'm too old, Drew. I'm going to leave her to her childish activities."

"But you started it, jerk." Serena fumed.

"And I'm going to finish it. Nice to see you again… neighbor." Darien smirked, while walking away to his room, "And Drew, let Saori in when she comes." He yelled down the hallway before shutting his door.

"This man has a different girl over here every night." Andrew laughed, shaking his head and taking a seat by Serena and handing her a Coca-Cola.

Serena sipped from the canned drink and placed it on the coffee table, "Ugh, he just makes me so sick! Like, who would ever want to come visit him? I swear after the past years, I thought Darien would've grown up a bit." Serena stated, sitting back against the sofa.

"Actually he has, I've never seen him act as childish as he has until you returned. He's usually the calm & cool one, and you'll be surprised at the visitors he gets."

"I bet I would." Serena stated, right before there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it, bro. It's probably the pizza." She stood, walking towards the door and opening it to see a woman with short brown hair staring at her, "Um hello?" Serena smiled.

The woman didn't smile back but pushed past Serena into the apartment, "Hi."

Serena stared at the woman in confusion. _This must be Saori_, she thought closing the door behind them. The woman was beautiful. Her short hair was cut neatly into a bob that flowed just above her collar bone and her eyes were a light shade of brown. She walked past Serena in her black high-waist shorts and a black tank top that was cut just a little too low. Yep, this has to be Saori.

Her presence was intense. Serena was green with envy and suddenly began to second guess herself in her pink skater skirt, white tank, and light blue jean jacket. She suddenly felt childish again.

"_Wait." _Serena thought,_ "Why am I comparing myself to anyone who has anything to do with Darien?" _She began to giggle to herself.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I thought you were the pizza man." Serena stated, attempting to make conversation as they walked towards the living room.

"Where's Darien?" She asked, completely ignoring Serena.

"He's in his room, of course." Andrew said, not giving her a second glance.

"She's, um, rude." Serena whispered, taking her recent place near Andrew, watching as the girl made the trip down the hall and into Darien's room.

"Who's that girl who answered the door for me, Darien?" She asked loudly once she stepped into his room.

"No one." He stated, as Serena heard the door close.

"Yep, that's how most of them are, really. I don't see what he sees in those girls but hey, that's his girlfriend for the week." Andrew stated, "I would have rather it had been the pizza man." He laughed.

"The week? Is it that bad?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, it's that bad." Andrew laughed, "For a while now, Darien has been quite the lady's man. He claims he can't find a girl to hold his interest, but I think he's just picky as hell."

"He clearly isn't picky if he picked someone who acts like that." Serena rolled her eyes, letting her jealousy flare for a second.

Andrew caught on and laughed, "I don't know why y'all play this game."

"What game?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, Sere. If you don't know, I don't." He smiled.

"Oh, please. Don't get started on that 'You & Darien pick with each other because y'all both are crushing' crap. I heard enough of it in high school." It was true, all the girls had agreed that Darien and Serena's teasing was more of affectionate than malicious.

"Alright, alright." Andrew threw his hands up and laughed.

"Anyway, what's your love life like these days?"

"It's the same as when you left. I've been with Rita for going on 7 years and I don't regret a thing." Andrew gushed, his cheeks turning a light red.

"That's so sweet, Drew. I didn't even know y'all were still together." Serena smiled, remembering Rita and his relationship. They were perfect for each other, "I have to see her again."

"That'll be hard with her traveling; I barely even get to see her." Andrew sighed, "But enough about us. Who's the lucky guy? I see the ring on your finger, sis." His smiled returned as he motioned towards my hand.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it." Serena stated, looking down and covering her hand.

Andrew noticed the change in Serena's body as she tensed at the question, "Is something going on, Sere? You can tell me. We may have been apart for six years but I'm still your brother." He stated.

"Umm… His name is Seiya, I met him in Japan. We've been dating for about three years. At first, it was amazing. We went to the same school, so everyone knew about us and we were in love. Then things started to get weird, he became controlling as heck." Serena paused, looking up at Andrew, as the doorbell rung.

Andrew stood, "I'll get it, but continue talking. I'm listening." He said, walking towards the door and exchanging money for pizza with the delivery man.

Serena hesitated but continued as Andrew sat the pizza on the kitchen counter, "When he bought me this ring, I thought it was a sign of our love," She said, smiling at the ring, "but really it was a way for him to show people he owned me. He began to treat me like I was no more than an object, a trophy or something." Her smiled changed to a deep frown.

"Serena… What happened?" Andrew stopped in his tracks, his face hardening.

Serena's lip began to quiver, "It got worse when he found out I was leaving him and moving to America…" She stopped, "We had a fight because I took the ring off. I was in the hospital for days and he threatened to come find me and put me back in once I moved here, so now I'm just afraid to take the ring off."

Andrew immediately pulled the blonde haired girl he considered his sister into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Sere. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to kick his ass, but if he steps foot into America and thinks he's doing the same thing, I'll be there."

Serena cried onto Drew's shoulder, "I'm just so afraid, Drew and now no one knows but you. Not even the girls. I've been so embarrassed by everything and everyone thinking I have the perfect relationship when I don't."

"There, there, Sere. As your honorary big brother, I'll make sure that creep doesn't hurt you again." Andrew said, "Especially with you living less than two seconds away. You're safe."

Serena wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands and smiled at Andrew, "Thanks, Drew. Just please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Of course. Now," He stood up and walked into the kitchen, "How many slices do you want?" He smiled.

For the next hour, Serena and Andrew sat in the living room catching up. Before now, Serena hadn't realized how much she missed being genuinely loved by friends and how much safer she felt around them. She just hoped that the feeling would last.

* * *

**_Hours later._**

Darien pulled his gray sweat pants back up, while Saori sat on the edge of his bed, rambling about their future together and how happy she was.

They had, had sex and he was beyond ready for her to leave. He had become bored with her already and it wasn't even Friday, "Saori, there's no future for us." He said blankly while handing her, her purse, "you can leave."

Saori laughed, "Stop kidding. You don't have to play that role with me, DarBear." She said standing and rubbing her hand down his bare chest, "I know you enjoy the love we make."

He reached for her hand and pulled it away, "I'm not kidding. We didn't make love, Saori. We had sex, just sex. We're not even in a real relationship."

"What do you mean?" She asked, stepping back.

"I mean, can you show yourself out?"

Saori stomped her foot, "You, Darien Shields, are a lowdown dog and I hope you rot in hell, bastard!" She turned and walked out of his room, slamming his door behind her and he could hear the front door slam not a minute later.

Darien smirked as he walked out of his room and into the dimly lit living room towards the kitchen, "Low down dog. That's a first." He laughed, walking into the kitchen and taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

He ate the pizza and was heading back towards his room before he heard a dim voice speak, stopping him in his tracks, "Huh?" He placed his bottle of water down and walked towards the sofa where he heard the voice.

It was Serena.

_"She must've fell asleep and Andrew was too nice to wake her up and sit her home." _Darien thought, looking at the sleeping, blonde bombshell "_Damn, she's grown up. She's even more gorgeous in her sleep." _Darien laughed at himself, _"This is Serena I'm talking about."_

"Serena, wake up." He said, shaking her gently but she didn't budge.

"Serena, wake…" He reached down to shake her again but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Darien." She whispered, "It's _you_."

* * *

_She ran along the sand of the beach, laughing as he chased her, "You can't catch me." She yelled back at the dim figure behind her._

_ "Oh, but I have." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling her down into the sand with him, "And I'm glad I have."_

_Serena stared at the mysterious man that always occupied her dreams. She could see nothing more than the outline of his facial features and his bright smile, everything else was covered by a mask. She had absolutely no clue who he could be or who she even wanted him to be. All she knew is that she had a dying need to be with him._

_She **wanted** him._

_"Who are you?" She questioned. _

_"I'm surprised you don't already know." He said, nestling his face into the crook of her neck.  
His smell set off her senses. It was something so familiar, yet so forgotten._

_"How am I supposed to know? I only see you in my dreams and then you always are wearing a mask. I have no way of telling." She stated._

_The masked man smiled, "And that's the beauty of it. I'm whoever you want me to be, my love."_

_"That's not fair," she said._

_"I understand and the time will come when you will find who I am, but for now, Serena wake up."_

_"What? Why?" She asked, confused._

_The masked man's voice got louder, "Serena, wake up." _

Serena's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders then she heard the voice again, it was Darien's. She looked around to see him kneeling on the side of the sofa.

"Darien," she whispered, "It's you." She quickly sat up.

"Of course it's me, Meatball Head." He laughed, "You are in my apartment."

"Dammit, I must've fallen asleep talking to Andrew and it's just like him not to wake me up." She laughed, "Where's your girlfriend gone to?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"One, that wasn't my girlfriend; Two, I just sent her home." He said, smirking and placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"She may as well have been your girlfriend; you both spent all of that time in the room together doing God knows what." Serena rolled her eyes again.

_"Was she jealous?"_ The thought itself caused Darien to laugh.

Serena looked at him, "What's funny, jerk?"

"Nothing, it's just the way you said 'God knows what' as if you're a virgin or something." He stated.

]Serena looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red color.

"Wait, Meatball Head are you still a virgin?"

"That's none of your business, Darien Shields." She stated, looking back at him.

Darien laughed even harder, "It seems you haven't grown up at all. Underneath all of the changes, you're still the same childish Serena."

"Well, whatever." She snapped, standing up and gathering her things, "What time is it?"

"It's around 2AM." He said, sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

"Dammit," She said, throwing everything in to her book bag and purse, "I have an 8:00 class in the morning."

"Seems like someone needs to be a big girl and learn how to go to sleep in their own bed." Darien continued to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." She said, looking at Darien, "You are the most annoying man I've ever met." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the apartment. Darien stood at his front door watching her.

"Goodnight, Serena." He smirked and leaned against his door seal as he heard her front door slam. Darien closed his front door and made his way back to his bed, letting his mind wander and he slowly drifted back into his sleep.

_"Why am I so childish around her?" _He questioned himself, _"It's almost as though there is something physically forcing me to insult her and be childish towards her, I'm never like that but I can't help it. Serena makes me this way. She makes me question myself, she always has. She makes me careless and humorous. I've never had that with any other female, then seeing her jealous tonight made everything a little more… fun. " _Darien sighed, _"Oh well."_

Darien rolled over onto his stomach and drifted into sleep, having the same dream as the previous nights before. Only this time, it was different.


	4. Chapter 3: the List

**Chapter 3:**

"The Greeks believed in a goddess named Selene who was said to be in love with a mortal named Endymion…" Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she listened to her Western Civilization teacher talk.

Those names sounded so familiar and Serena couldn't help but feel drawn to the information the teacher gave. She looked to her side where Darien sat one seat away from her. She could tell that he was ignoring the teacher as everyone else was. She honestly didn't know why they continued to sit near each other; it had been awkward for probably the last two weeks since she had fallen asleep that night in his apartment.

They would exchange insults, maybe notes and no further communication was made between the two, but Serena couldn't help but steal glances at her arch nemesis.

She had been spending a lot of time at Andrew's apartment and was noticing more and more about Darien that she hadn't before. His whorish ways were one of the things that stood out the most while she was attempting to understand his logic. He would have a different girl over there every two nights just to break her heart when he admitted it wouldn't go far, and he showed no emotion.

The dreams about the mysterious masked man had begun to come more and more often, and even had become longer, but Serena had figured out who it was.

_"__Darien" she whispered, "It's… You."_

He was still masked but there was no mistaking it and that's what scared her. It couldn't really be him.

"This is interesting." A voice spoke and broke Serena's daze. She looked up at Darien who was looking at her, "You should be paying attention… This is interesting." He restated.

"I should be telling you the same thing. You're the one that's been zoned out the entire class." She whispered back to Darien.

He smirked and leaned in towards her, "I'm a pro at Greek mythology. I read it for fun."

"You? Read?" Serena laughed, "I would've never guessed."

"Just because you don't know how doesn't mean the world doesn't. I understand that tiny brain of yours won't allow you to process the words." He stated, laughing himself.

"You're such an ass." Serena stated, rolling her eyes and smiled. Smiling? Serena immediately looked down at the notepad in front of her. Since when did Darien's insults make her… smile?

When she looked up, she noticed that Darien no longer had his gaze on her but was facing the teacher and his facial expression showed that he was listening attentively. While looking at him, she noticed the girl that was sitting at the edge of the row looking at Darien, blushing.

"These girls have to be complete idiots not to get your game." Serena whispered, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Darien whispered back, glancing around the room until he caught the girl's eye and turned back to Serena, "Oh, you're talking about Lori. She's actually next on my list." He smirked and closed his notepad.

"You're so disgusting."

Darien wrote something in a folded piece of paper and passed it down the row towards the girl, "It's not my fault that none of these girls are my dream girl. They're boring."

"So, who is your dream girl? Clearly, she's nonexistent." Serena said, looking at Darien.

"No, she's not non-existent. I'm just not ready for her." Serena focused her gaze back on the teacher and he smiled at her before doing the same. He glanced at her once more as he recalled the dream from two weeks ago.

_He watched as her blonde hair flowed down her back as he wrapped his arms around her small waist from behind. He closed his eyes and let the smell of her shampoo and perfume mix in his nose. The smell was so familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Again tonight?" He asked, opening his eyes and taking her hands in his._

_He yearned for more than he was given. He wanted an answer to her identity. He wanted to find her, whoever she was, and to love her as only he could love one woman. Truth be told, he was getting older and that's the reason these females bore him. They weren't permanent at all. They didn't have the qualities he needed and they failed to make him smile or laugh, but this, this dream woman made him feel things he had never felt. _

_She turned around to face him as he picked her gently and placed her on the countertop, moving her hair out of her face for her. "Why must we do this every night?" He asked again, burying his face into her neck. _

_He could barely make out anything but her smile. Her face was completely dim and that bothered Darien. What if he never found someone to love? What if this dream meant nothing but a fantasy? A yearning for love? No, it had to be a sign. Something deep inside of him kept continually calling him back to this place with this person._

_"__Yes. We must do this every night until you realize what you're doing and what you want." She spoke softly. _

_Darien lifted his face to look at the form in front of him. Something was different from every other dream; he had begun to make out bits and pieces of her face. His eyes enlarged as he saw one distinct piece, her eyes, "Who are you?" _

_The silhouette gently lifted her left hand and placed it on to Darien's face, he gently placed his hand on top and felt the last piece of reassurance he need, "Serena." He stated, plainly as the silhouette's darkness disappeared and he stumbled back, "You're my dream." _

"Earth to Darien, Earth to Darien." Serena repeated, waving her hand in front of his face and standing over him.

Serena placed her hand on her hip, "Were you thinking about your list?" She asked, handing Damian the note that had been passed back down to him.

Serena was wearing a burgundy dress that came mid-thigh and an off-white sweater with her hair pinned up in a bun, so Darien had direct view of her face and he could see that her cheeks were red. _Was she mad?_ He thought.

"What's going on?" Darien asked, looking around the class as it emptied.

"We're getting out early. The professor figured no one was listening and let us all go home." She laughed, "Clearly he was right."

"I wasn't thinking about any… list, Serena." Darien stated, standing up and looking down at Serena awkwardly.

Serena bit her lip nervously, "Sure you weren't, Jerkface." She stated before walking away and out of the classroom.

Darien watched her walk out before opening the note and reading it, then standing up himself and throwing the note in to the trash can.

* * *

"Serena slow down, the cake isn't going anywhere." Serena's raven haired friend said, as she pushed her further into the booth and took a seat at her side, "You would think you haven't eaten in years."

"Raye leave her alone. You know how Serena eats." Amy stated, smiling sweetly at Serena.

"Thanks, Amy. You're a true pal." Serena stated with a mouth full of cake and icing.

The other blonde of the group laughed, "Alright, Sere. What's wrong? You only stuff your face when you're upset."

Serena sighed, "Nothing at all, Mina."

"We know when you're lying Serena. You can talk to us, we're your friends." Lita said, offering Serena a gentle smile.

"Is it because Darien is a total whore now and you still have a crush on him?" Raye said, smirking.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Serena yelled.

"I could've sworn that was why you both picked on each other so much." Lita added.

"Yeah, that's definitely a crush being had." Mina agreed.

Amy thought for a second and then joined in, "And actually, he didn't become a whore until you left for America, but I believe you don't have a crush on him since you do have a boyfriend and all."

Raye rolled her eyes, "Boyfriend, who? It's okay to like two men, Sere. I've done it plenty." She laughed.

"I think you're in love with Seiya, but you still have a crush on Darien." Amy said, looking away quickly.

"Oh my freaking God, I'm not in…" Serena began and paused. She had forgotten that they didn't know about her situation with Seiya, "Um, I don't have a crush on that loser. Can we drop it?" Serena stated, placing her head in her hands and closing her eyes, "And besides, Darien is a complete jerk."

"I wouldn't say a complete jerk but I'm almost there." A voice said from on the side of Serena, "Hello ladies."

Serena groaned into her palm and lifted her eyes to see the tall, dark haired figure that had spoken to her, "I thought I left you in class, Darien."

"As I was hoping I had left you, Meatball Head" He laughed, "but I see I can't get rid of you at all now, huh?"

"I didn't know you two took classes together." Raye said with a smirk, "That's… Convenient being that y'all are neighbors and everything." She laughed.

Darien and Serena both chimed in at the same time, "ONE CLASS."

"Just one class in which he barely pays attention so it's like he's not even there." Serena stated, giving her raven haired best friend the death stare.

"Yeah, I couldn't bare to see Serena anymore that I had to." Darien said, turning to Serena.

"I don't see how you can't. I've missed that face for over a month now." A voice called behind the group and Serena's body tensed up. She was going to be sick.


	5. Chapter 4: Protection

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys give me butterflies and stuff. LOL!**

**Chapter 4:**

It was almost as though the world had stopped spinning for a second and Serena could only hear the rushed noise of her heart beating. She was afraid to turn around but she knew that voice. She couldn't miss it, even half way across the world. What was she to do? Panic? Keep calm? She had few options. It couldn't be him.

_He wouldn't have actually followed me here._ Serena thought, hoping that when she turned around to face that damned voice it would be someone completely different, someone she had known before she moved to Japan, but not Seiya.

Serena turned her head slowly towards the door from which the voice came as the others in the group followed suit and her nightmares became reality.

"God." Serena managed to open her mouth and say.

"What's…? Who's this?" Amy questioned.

Serena was in danger and no one understood the severity of the situation. None of her friends had ever actually seen Seiya and besides she had told no one about their problems but…

"Where's Andrew?" She questioned, standing up.

"Serena, what's wrong? Who's this?" All four girls managed to chirp in unison.

"I need Andrew. NOW." She stated once again, staring in to the eyes of the stranger.

Darien must've heard the urgency in her tone because he immediately walked to her side and became the barrier between her and the stranger, "Meatball Head, what's wrong? Do you know this man?" Darien questioned, his eyes never leaving Seiya.

"Yes."

"Of course she does, I'm her boyfriend." Seiya smirked, still staring at Serena before he turned his attention to Darien as he saw how Serena took safety beside him, "How cute."

Darien stood next to Serena attempting to figure out why she became so tense once this boyfriend of hers entered the room. It was never like Serena to show fear, even when Darien had tormented her in high school she was never afraid, but it was seeping out of her every pore.

Darien studied the situation in confusion. He had forgotten that Serena even had a boyfriend. They never spoke, so what kind of relationship were they in? And Darien had begun to notice how she never brought him up.

_I can sense a problem with this and I don't like it. _Darien thought.

He didn't know why he felt the need to be protective over Serena, "Darien Shields. Serena's your, urm, girlfriend?"

"Of course she is. She's all _mine._" Seiya smirked at Serena as he watched her cringe because of his words.

"Seiya?" Mina asked, glaring at him.

_Mina knows something is wrong. _Serena thought watching her best friend's face harden as she got up from the table and ran into the back. _Andrew, being her older brother, must've told her about Seiya so that she could watch Serena's surroundings and alert him. That's why she wasn't teasing me about him with the others._

Seiya glared at Serena,"if I didn't know any better, baby I would think you weren't happy to see me."

"Not here, Seiya." Serena stated, emotionless she looked towards her other three friends, "Please, go with Mina and find Andrew."

The girls quickly got up and ran behind Mina.

"Well then where? You left me in Japan to come to this country and I told you I wouldn't be too far behind." He said.

"I think you should leave and let her call you whenever she's ready." Darien said.

Seiya looked towards Darien, visibly agitated. "Can I have a moment with my _girlfriend_, please?" He reached around Darien and pulled Serena to him by her arm.

Serena yelped in pain, "Please, Seiya. Let me go!"

"I just want to talk." Seiya stated, gripping her arm tighter causing Serena's blue eyes to well with tears.

"You heard her man. Let her go!" Darien said, taking a step towards them. Seeing Serena in pain triggered something in him that made his face turn red with anger.

"I'm not letting her go anymore. She's coming with me." Seiya stated, pulling Serena closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Serena stated.

"You're going to tell me what you're not going to do? This isn't a question, this is an order and if you want your life, you will obey." Seiya tightened his grip.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." Andrew stated. His eyes were cold and harsh as he walked towards the three, the girls followed closely behind him. "And I do think you should leave. I'm the owner of this establishment and since my sister has _nothing_ to do with you, I won't either." Andrew stood in front of the stranger with his arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Seiya laughed.

"Oh, you will go and you will go now."

"Or what?"

"You're going to wish you never came to America in the first place."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really and if you lay another hand on Serena, I will personally kill you myself." Andrew said, taking a step closer to Seiya.

Andrew being the taller and bigger of the two men, Seiya let her arm go. Serena immediately fell into Andrew's arms. Darien could see her body shaking with fear as she cried uncontrollably on his chest.

"This isn't over, dumb bitch. You can run all you want, but I'll find you every time. I know where you live, I know everything about your petty life here. You are mine."

Darien had heard enough. He took one step towards Seiya and punched him in the jaw; the rest was kind of a blur as Darien blacked out in anger.

Andrew was now pushing Seiya out of the arcade, while Lita, Rei & Mina were attempting to get Darien to sit down, and Amy was holding Serena who had fainted in all of the madness.

"Darien, it's over! Please sit down." Rei said, pleading for him to take a seat.

"I have to go." Darien stated before walking out of the arcade.

"I feel like such a bad friend. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know it was this wrong." Amy said, holding Serena in her arms.

"Me either. I could tell from the conversation but for Sere to deal with someone like that and hold it from us. Mina, how did you know to get Andrew?" Lita asked, looking at the other blonde of the group.

"Sere told no one but Andrew whom told me everything. He wanted me to watch out for Seiya and if there was any sign of him, alert him since he didn't know how he looked exactly." Mina stated, shaking herself.

Andrew walked back in and immediately over to Serena, "Is she okay?"

"Yes. It was just too much for her to handle and she fainted as soon as Darien and Seiya began to fight." Amy stated.

"I've got to get rid of this creep." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

Mina smacked him in the back of his head, "As much as I would like you to kill him, you can't just threaten everyone Andrew. He seems crazy, what if he comes after you or Darien now?"

"Exactly. Darien especially." Rei chimed in.

"What exactly got in to Darien? I mean, I know we all feel strongly about this but I've never seen him so defensive.

"I'm not sure, either. I'm glad it got into him, though." Andrew said.

Darien drove silently towards his apartment in disbelief of the previous events. Darien hadn't had a fight since his freshman year of high school, he didn't care enough to fight, so why now? Why for Serena?

All Darien knew is that this Seiya character meant Serena no good and he could feel the fear coming from Serena, it made his stomach knot and turn. Darien went to the arcade to bother Serena not to become her protector, but for some reason, he was drawn to protecting her. At that moment, he would've given his life for Serena and he didn't even love her…

At least he thought he didn't.

_"__Serena, I will protect you with my life because you are my life." The masked man said as he held Serena tightly in his arms, "I will never let anything harm you."_

_"__But… But what if he comes back for me? You won't be able to protect me outside of my dream."_

_"__Oh, but I can and will protect you." He said, placing his index finger under Serena's chin and gently lifting her face to be level with his, "When Seiya comes back, which he will come back, I'll be right there."_

_"__And you are…" _

_"__Serena, I'll be right there. Just don't doubt me, my love." The man stated again, his voice having that same familiar ring to it as…_

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled, shooting straight up into the dark abyss.


End file.
